Electronics used in the operation of a wind turbine, including converters, transformers, switch gear, and various component controllers, have been positioned in different locations, including in separate structures at ground level, in the nacelle of the wind turbine, and in the tower of the wind turbine. Each of these arrangements presents different benefits and drawbacks.
Placement of electronics within the lower portion of a wind turbine tower has proven beneficial in removing weight from the upper end of the wind turbine without having to place components in an additional structure, not normally associated with the wind turbine. Service and/or replacement of electrical components within the tower end of a tower, however, has posed issues.
The outer jacket of a wind turbine tower provides structural strength needed to support the weight and loads of the entire wind turbine. Some of the greatest loads are experienced at the base of the tower, where electronics are sometimes located. Moreover, some of the electronic components that may be positioned within the tower portion of the tower may be rather large, such as transformer and other equipment. Substantial support structures may be required to accommodate an opening large enough to allow the passageway of many electronic components, if such openings are even feasible.